Diphtheria toxin (DT) is a protein exotoxin produced by the bacterium Corynebacteria diphtheria. The DT molecule is produced as a single polypeptide that is readily spliced to form two subunits linked by a disulfide bond, Fragment A (N-terminal˜f21K) and Fragment B (C-terminal ˜37K), as a result of cleavage at residue 190, 192, or 193 (Moskaug, et al., Biol Chem 264:15709–15713, 1989; Collier et al., Biol Chem, 246:1496–1503, 1971). Fragment A is the catalytically active portion of DT. It is an NAD-dependent ADP-ribosyltransferase which specifically targets a protein synthesis factor termed elongation factor 2 (EF-2), thereby inactivating EF-2 and shutting down protein synthesis in the cell. Fragment A consists of the diphtheria toxin C domain. Fragment A is linked to the diphtheria toxin Fragment B by a polypeptide loop. Fragment B of DT possesses a receptor-binding domain (the R domain) which recognizes and binds the toxin molecule to a particular receptor structure found on the surfaces of many types of mammalian cells. Once DT is bound to the cell via this receptor structure, the receptor/DT complex is taken up by the cell via receptor-mediated endocytosis. A second functional region on Fragment B (the T domain) acts to translocate DT across the membrane of the endocytic vesicle, releasing catalytically active Fragment A into the cytosol of the cell. A single molecule of Fragment A is sufficient to inactivate the protein synthesis machinery in a given cell.
Immunity to a bacterial toxin such as DT may be acquired naturally during the course of an infection, or artificially by injection of a detoxified form of the toxin (i.e., a toxoid) (Germanier, ed., Bacterial Vaccines, Academic Press, Orlando, Fla., 1984). Toxoids have traditionally been prepared by chemical modification of native toxins (e.g., with formalin or formaldehyde (Lingood et al., Brit. J. Exp. Path. 44:177, 1963)), rendering them nontoxic while retaining an antigenicity that protects the vaccinated animal against subsequent challenges by the natural toxin: an example of a chemically-inactivated DT is that described by Michel and Dirkx (Biochem. Biophys. Acta 491:286–295, 1977), in which Trp-153 of Fragment A is the modified residue.
Another method for producing toxoids is by the use of genetic techniques. Collier et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,017 (herein incorporated by reference) disclosed a genetically engineered diphtheria toxin mutant that bears a deletion mutation at Glu-148 of diphtheria toxin. Glu-148 was originally identified as an active-site residue by photoaffinity labelling (Carroll et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 81:3307, 1984; Carroll et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 82:7237, 1985; Carroll et al., J. Biol. Chem. 262:8707, 1987). Substitution of Asp, Gln or Ser at this site diminishes enzymatic and cytotoxic activities by 2–3 orders of magnitude, showing that the spatial location and chemical nature of the Glu-148 side-chain greatly affects these activities (Carroll et al., J. Biol. Chem. 262:8707, 1987; Tweten et al., J. Biol. Chem. 260:10392, 1985; Douglas et al., J. Bacteriol. 169:4967, 1987). Similarly, Greenfield et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,740 (herein incorporated by reference) disclosed genetically engineered mutant forms of DT in which the Glu-148 residue is deleted or replaced with Asn, and the Ala-158 residue is replaced with Gly. The DNA sequence and corresponding amino acid sequence of wild-type diphtheria toxin DNA are set forth in FIG. 1 (SEQ ID NOs:1 and 2, respectively).